


Love's Reflection

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-02
Updated: 2006-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm crap at titles but I didn’t want another untitled post. : ) I'm trying a little bit of dialogue in this. I may watch a lot of British television but I definitely have no idea how to write a good Sheffield accent. Please forgive any butchery.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crap at titles but I didn’t want another untitled post. : ) I'm trying a little bit of dialogue in this. I may watch a lot of British television but I definitely have no idea how to write a good Sheffield accent. Please forgive any butchery.

Sean arrived a few minutes before Viggo, just enough time to question himself, wonder if this was really a good idea after all. Over the past three weeks, they've had to rely on daily phone calls to keep their newfound feelings fresh and alive. Doubts have naturally begun to creep in, each day a reminder of the inherent challenges they face in pursuing a relationship. Their schedules have kept them on different continents until now, and both men have become increasingly frustrated.

Now in London for a film, Viggo has barely been able to keep his nerves in control. He chose to stay at a hotel, not wanting to rush things between them. But now he's worried, wondering if Sean will think he's changed his mind, concerned Sean may have once again decided to deny his heart. As he approaches the restaurant, he sees that Sean is just as nervous, but something in his stance, in his restless fiddling, reassures him. Their eyes lock as Viggo walks up, stilling Sean's hand with his own.

"I guess this is technically our first date," Sean says, slightly breathless.

"Yeah. Doesn't look like you got me flowers, though."

Sean laughs, a lovely easy sound and Viggo's broad smile threatens to split his face in two. Sean squeezes Viggo's hand.

"Right, shall we go in then."

 

Despite some initial unease, they quickly relax and spend the next few hours enjoying each other's company. Over the last several years, both men had grown used to stopping themselves when they felt the urge to touch. Tonight they indulge, brushing stray hairs away from brows, playing with fingers, resting hands on thighs. Now that the line has been crossed, it's surprising how easy they become accustomed to gentle touches and light flirting. It's a relief, a joy, to not have to hide their true affection anymore.

But then the meal is done, the bill paid, and Viggo realizes he has no idea what to do. He knows what he wants, and he hopes Sean wants the same, but this is new, different. As they walk outside he feels anxiety bubble up, settling in his chest. He begins examining the sidewalk, notices how the cracks make delicate patterns across the cement. The slight breeze is suddenly blocked, then replaced by a soft whisper of breath as Sean leans in close.

"You know, thinking is highly overrated."

Viggo looks up into smiling green eyes and visibly relaxes.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, it's just ... God, I know what I want Sean but I've never ... this is all new and I ..." Viggo trails off, annoyed and embarrassed at feeling so ill at ease.

"We’re in the same boat, Vig. This is new for me too. But I don't want to say goodnight just yet."

"Yeah, me neither. Want to raid my mini-bar?"

"My house is closer and the liquor's cheaper. Nice night for a walk; give us time to talk."

Viggo smiles at Sean's unconscious rhymes and nudges him down the street.

"The past three weeks have been hell, Sean. That’s our future, you know."

"But it'll be a bit easier, won't it. We'd only just admitted how we felt and then couldn't see each other for almost a month. But now ..."

"Now we’ll have more to miss. But we'll also know it's real."

"Very real, Viggo. No doubt."

 

As they walk the heat between them grows like a slow burning ember beginning to spark into a flame. Both men itch for more contact, and as they enter Sean's house the air is thick with tension, both finding it slightly hard to breathe. A little afraid of losing control, his heart racing, Sean feels the need to put some space between them. He's not sure how much he's ready for, but his desire for Viggo is beginning to overwhelm him.

"Go through, Vig. I'll go grab us some drinks."

Viggo blinks slowly, disappointed that Sean's taking a step back but understanding his hesitance. Sean walks into the kitchen, braces his hands against the counter and takes several deep breaths before joining Viggo, finding him on the living room couch. He sits down and drapes an arm across the back. Viggo gives him a goofy smile, stares at him expectantly.

"I think you forgot something."

Sean stares at him, amazed that he's sat next to this man so many times in the past and resisted kissing those lips. He can’t help but mirror Viggo’s smile. "What are you on about?"

Viggo starts to shake slightly with silent giggles. He cups his right hand and tilts it toward his mouth, swallows and loudly smacks his lips.

"Oh, shit." Sean blushes and starts to get up, but Viggo leans into his side and puts his hand on his leg.

"Don’t worry about it. I'm not really thirsty."

It takes less than a shrug for Sean's arm to move down across Viggo's shoulders. The temperature in the room seems to rise considerably as heads move closer and hands start to wander. They breathe deeply, memorizing each other's scent. Heads turn and lips meet, hesitantly at first but quickly growing in confidence. The unhurried pace of the kiss belies their intense arousal, wanting to thoroughly acquaint themselves with the taste and feel of lips and tongue.

Suddenly, Sean moves away and gets to his feet, reaching his hand out as he sees the confusion in Viggo's face.

"Not on the couch like a couple of teenagers. Come to bed, Viggo."

Viggo feels as if everything is moving in slow motion. He can hear nothing but their breathing, feel nothing but their hands clasped tightly together, as they walk into Sean's bedroom. Clothing is leisurely removed, bodies mapped by the light brushing of fingers, sparks lingering on their skin as hands roam and explore.

They lie together, the air infused with the heady scent of their arousal. As one, two hands entwine around straining erections, stroking and thrusting together until they come apart in each other’s arms. Sean has never felt so safe, so at peace, as he does in this moment. He lifts his head and softly smiles as he sees all the love he's feeling reflected in the depths of Viggo's eyes.


End file.
